Velursha
|-| Personality= |-| Appearance= |-| Background= When she was a child, Velursha had misused a divine art and was wounded all over her body. Since that incident she had lost almost all her senses of touch. Since she felt nearly nothing, she had a strong pain and injury tolerance, thus Velursha became proficient in the normally dangerous disseminating type divine water arts. These arts, coupled with her assassination skills, had placed her in the center of the underground operations. Because of her constitution and sense of duty, she did not show any ordinary emotions and left others with a cold impression. In time, coworkers started teasing her, calling her names like “Ice Queen.” |-| Abilities= Velursha was a top class divine arts user of the Water Troupe. Velursha trained her divine arts from young age. After she lost almost all her senses of touch. Since she felt nearly nothing, she had a strong pain and injury tolerance, thus Velursha became proficient in the normally dangerous disseminating type divine water arts. These arts, coupled with her assassination skills, had placed her in the center of the underground operations. Velursha's disseminating type water arts freezes her target instantly. It is a terrifying assassination type water art, which if she managed to freeze the chest of her opponent, would freeze the heart causing her target to die instantly. Her divine arts do not affect her opponent if she can not get close to them. Equipment Yusuke presented Zeshald with the bracelets and rings that he made. They were made from the leftover materials from what was used to create the sacred treasure, which was turned over to Blue Garden. Despite that, their power is roughly a third of the said treasure. Zeshald gave a pair of accessories to Velursha. The accessories that Zeshald kept for himself increased divine arts and physical powers while Velursha's increased respective resistances of their wearer. Both rings also had healing and poison resistance effects. |-| Synopsis= Velursha notified Water Mirror of the raid, and took a serious fire injury, to infiltrate the Water Mirror Camp. After she attempted to assassinate Zeshald, he touch her hand, healing the nerves, and Velursha, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of sense, had fainted. For this woman who had not felt such sensations since she was a child, these sensations became a destructive torrent of pleasure that had blew her mind. On their day of departure from Blue Garden, after meeting the queen, Zeshald visited Velursha, who was loitering in the empty office. After giving her a choice between remaining in Blue Garden and serving the queen or returning along with him to Fonclanc, Velursha chose the latter. She was tired of a lifestyle of hunting other people down and hiding herself. As she was very familiar with the human body structure, Velursha would make a fine assistant for him. Using this reasoning, Zeshald had obtained permission from Rishause to take Velursha away. As for Velursha herself, she did not have any qualms regarding living in an artless village. |-| Relationships= |-| Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Artist Category:Fonclanc Category:Rufk Village